Kagome goes to Orange Star high
by ChronicleKnight
Summary: STILL RAINBOWPEARLVOICE! When Kagome can't get back through the well, she runs away out of dispair, and enrolls in Orange Star High. Her first day is Gohan's second, and he just knows that she's different - will there be found?  Still in work
1. New girl

**Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha… or DBZ… *sniff* **

Chapter 1 - new girl

"That's your que, miss." looking down at her feet, Kagome entered the room, finding her feet very interesting at the moment. She stood next to the teach as he continued with her intro. "We seem to have another phenomenal new student, miss Higurashi Kagome."

"Pleased to meet you." she said with a small bow to the class.

"She, like Mr. Son, made perfect scores on all her entrance exams. Please seat yourself wherever you like." Kagome nodded, and began looking for a new seat. Her head shot to one on and end near a mysterious energy source, and she decided to seat herself there. But once seated, she only found the source to be the boy to her left. Examining him closely, she discovered the boy to have black, spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, a white blouse, black vest, and red pants. His midnight eyes were focused on the teacher, but Kagome's intent staring must have caught his attention.

Leaning over to whisper to Kagome, he said "My name's Gohan Son. I just moved here yesterday. I'm the kid who got perfect test scores like you. I hope we can be friends, Higurashi-san."

All Kagome did to respond was nod, saying "Good job. I hope we can be friends, too."

Gohan was confused. One minute, he's the 1-day-old new kid in class, still bombed by the questions of Erasa, Videl still giving him a nasty stare, and next, a new student walks in the door, and her power felt higher than that of a normal human. She had long raven hair and midnight blue eyes, and was sporting a crimson shirt with a light pink sweater, and a mid-thigh powder blue skirt.

She introduced herself as Kagome, and takes the empty seat to my right. I tried my best to follow the teacher, but her gaze finally caused conversation.

"My name's Gohan Son." I introduced myself. "I just moved here yesterday. I'm the kid who got perfect test scores like you. I hope we can be friends, Higurashi-san."

Kagome nodded. "Good job. I hope we can be friends, too." was her response. _I hope we can be friends? _I meant it nicely, but she just sounded cold. I looked desperately over to Erasa, who made a motion to go on.

"So, why did you move to Satan city?" Gohan asked politely. Kagome flinched - she didn't think she would be asked anything like that.

"I needed to get away from there." she answered softly, staring off at no certain point, a look of pain clear in her eyes.

"Where exactly is 'their'?" Videl asked, eyes narrowed. Gohan, Erasa, and Videl were now completely zoned out of the class, while Sharpener looked to be asleep.

"Tokyo."

"What? Tokyo's, like, halfway across the country! It's even further away than where Gohan lives!" Erasa shouted, slamming her hands on the table as she leaned over towards Kagome.

"Hey! Will you four pay attention?" the teacher shouted, and all but Kagome ducked behind their textbook - she just propped hers up and read random pages.

"How do you get here every day from Tokyo?" Erasa whispered to Kagome through Gohan, who continued to study.

"I moved here. Alone. And to school by bike." she paused. "But it's just not the same."

"Same as what?" Videl asked, or rather, stated

"T-Tokyo." Kagome stuttered. She had meant the Feudal Era, but Satan city wasn't nearly as big as Tokyo. "In Tokyo, you usually had to hop on a bus or train, but here you go wherever by yourself."

"That sounds like a lotta fun!" Erasa stated. "With a city that big, I bet there are a lotta cute boys!" she said with a wink. "Hey, I bet you'll never guess who Videl's dad is!"

Kagome rested her chin on her hand. "Who's that?"

"He's Mr. Satan, the guy who saved the world!" Gohan made a miniscule of a laugh at this. "But Videl has had her fair share of crime fighting - speak of the devil." Videl's watch beeped right as Erasa was talking, and she got up and left. Gohan excused himself to the bathroom, and they were both gone for about 10 minutes before returning.

"Wow, what a relief!" Gohan said, rubbing the back of his neck. Videl just silently sat down. The teacher had never even taken note of their absence.

Kagome leaned over in Gohan's ear, whispering so only herself and he could hear. "You're a bad liar, Gohan." He gave her a surprised stair and she continued on with her work. She wasn't sure what he was hiding, but it was something - nobody has to pee for over ten minutes.

Gym was a complete embarrassment for Kagome that day. They were playing baseball and she had ended up on Sharpeners's team. Gohan had been positioned at outfield, and she was up to bat. She was nervous, and so was Gohan, who seemed to be deep in thought as he was shifting his weight constantly.

Gohan saw Kagome staring at him intently, so he turned around and scratched the back of his neck. _The batter looks nervous_ Gohan took note of, _and Kagome's getting suspicious, too… Better not show off again._

Kagome put some of her energy into the bat to give her a little more power. She struck the ball with such force that it began to fly towards a window in the side of the school. "Crap!" she screamed, thought she began to run towards first base. Nobody noticed him, thought, they were all staring at the ball.

_I can't let the ball hit the school_! Kagome thought. She narrowed her eyes and focused her energy into the speeding ball. It exploded immediately - a trick she had learned from Kikyo, who Kagome had matched in power and skill. Many jaws dropped, including Gohan's slightly.

_Did I do that?_ Gohan thought, and as he focused back on his surroundings, he noticed that Kagome's energy had risen, and was now steadily returning to normal. He was now certain of one thing - whatever Kagome was, she wasn't normal.

_Second day, done_. Gohan though as he rode nimbus towards Bulma's house. He needed to ask her something. When he arrived, Bulma was out on her balcony, and waved him over. Jumping off nimbus, he flew the rest of the way into the house of the richest woman in the world.

"Hey Bulma, I need to ask you something." Gohan said, sitting down on a leather chair as Bulma prepared some tea.

"Sure, ask away."

"Well, another new student arrived today." he said nervously. "She had an abnormally high power level for a human, and I just felt like she had suppressed energy within her. But it doesn't feel like our energy; it was more… Pure?"

"A girl, hmm?" Bulma set down the tea, pausing to take a sip. "well, around 500 years ago, there were women called priestesses that used tactics similar to energy to purify demons around them. There's even a legend about one that traveled through time to go their. Ever heard of the Legend of the Shikon no Tama?"

"The Shikon no whata?" Gohan asked, casually sipping his tea.

"The jewel of four souls. It's sort of like an ancient dragon ball. The legends says that the priestess travel back in time, carrying the Shikon Jewel inside of her. The jewel broke into pieces, and her and a half-demon, a monk, a kitsune and a demon slayer looked for the pieces as they sought to defeat the evil Naraku. The unnamed priestess made the correct wish on the jewel, and it disappeared forever." somehow, Bulma had gotten a story book onto her lap, and was summarizing it for Gohan.

'That's kind of stupid." a familiar lavender-haired boy said from the doorway.

"Trunks!" Gohan and Bulma shouted. "Just how long have you been here?"

"Just enough to hear about a stupid fairy tale. I though you two brainiacs might be talking about something interesting." he sighed. "Well, I'm bored. Gohan, will you spar with me?" he asked without turning around.

"give me and your mom ten more minutes, Kay?" Gohan told the prince, who sighed and walked away.

"well, priestesses disappeared long ago, so I doubt she could be one." Bulma hovered her lips over the edge of her cup while talking. "Why don't you go spar with Trunks for now, and I'll get back to you." Gohan nodded, and went to find his godmothers son.

(Deep announcer voice) -_ Later that day…_

"Well, the only girl I know like that is my wife," Krillin said while lounging in front of Master Roshi's house "And she, despite her appearance, will not be going to High School any time soon."

Gohan scratched the back of his neck and laugh. He had shown up at Roshi's place to talk to Krillin about what Kagome could be, as Bulma had come up with nothing after he was done sparing. Krillin was leading even further from possible then Bulma was.

Just as he was about to leave, Marron came running out - 18 following silently behind her - and hugged his leg. By this time he was about a few feet in the air, and he wondered how she had gotten a hold of him. He picked her up and flew back down to give her to Krillin, waved, and flew back home to an angry Chi-Chi.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME 3 HOURS AGO!" she screamed at a wincing Gohan. She managed to calm herself down to a civil level and sighed. "You did it yesterday, too. Maybe I should use the method of kicking you out of the house like I did to…" she trailed off, and walked back inside to make dinner.

"Hey Gohan!" a voice yelled from below. "Did you see Trunks?"

"Yeah, kid." Gohan ruffled up Goten's hair. "We even sparred a little."

"Ok, well next time tell him I said hi!" Goten said with a goofy grin before doing back handsprings into the house. Gohan sighed, and followed them in for dinner.

"So what's new?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

"Today I got to fly nimbus and I found this really cool lake and I got a fish that was bigger than I was and-" Chi-Chi silenced Goten with a raise of her hand. She had aimed the question at her older son. Her look told Gohan to tell him why he was late home… again.

"I was visiting the Z fighters and Bulma. I sparred with Trunks for about 10 minutes before going over to the Kame house to talk to Krillin…" Gohan stated in-between bowls of food. "There's a new girl at our school, and she's got this really weird energy…" he finished his 20th bowl of rice, and decided he was done. He excused himself and went to his room, where he almost instantly fell onto his bed.

*sigh* "What a day!" Gohan said to himself, and turned over to face the wall. "I wonder about that Kagome girl…" Images of Kagome passed through his mind; her staring out into nothingness, her as she prepared to hit the baseball, her as she gave him a cute death glare…

Did he just call her cute?


	2. Saiyaman

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Inuyasha, no matter how much I would like to or try to… but do I really have to explain that?**

Chapter 2 - Saiyaman

The next few days passed similarly - the teacher droned on about subjects Gohan and Kagome already knew, Sharpener was either asleep, making fun of Gohan or checking out Kagome, and small talk passed between the teens. But on her one-week anniversary of going to Orange Star, Kagome just knew something was going to go wrong, and her gut had never led her astray before.

Three things happened at once; Videl's watch beeped, signaling the police needed her. Gohan went on full alert - something with a high power level was headed towards the school. He asked to use the restroom, and ran out onto the roof, transformed into Saiyaman, and flew away to go destroy it. Kagome stiffened - she was sensing a demon heading in her direction. She also asked to use the restroom, but instead ran to her locker. There, she grabbed a capsulated bow-and-arrow, and stopped, taking off her necklace. Their was a small pouch connected, and inside was the thing she despised the most. The thing that tricked her. The thing that should have disappeared forever..

Inside the pouch was the Shikon no Tama.

Videl was dumbfounded. In the past ten minutes, there had been over 30 reports of seeing and being attacked by a monster. But it wasn't Cell, her father had destroyed him several years ago…

Right?

Gohan was having trouble tracing the energy source. It moved so fast, by the time he though he found it, it was gone. But their was once source that he found very interesting; it was continuously rising, and it seemed to be being followed by the evil once.

It was Kagome's.

Kagome pulled on a hooded jacket and sunglasses as she ran out to the front of the school, hopped on her bike, and rode around town as fast as she could, using her Miko powers to speed her up to that equal of a car on the Autobahn. Even then, a wolf demon was still on her heels. The demon resembled Kouga enough to make Kagome's eyes water.

She lead the demon into a nearby park, and had just enough time to de-capsulize the bow and quiver of arrows before the demon was on top of her.

And so was Gohan's energy.

Saiyaman awed at the sight in front of him. Kagome's energy was swirling around her, a glowing pink arrow notched and pointed at a monster, which was the source he had been following. She let the arrow fly, heading straight towards the monster's chest. A gaping hole was left from the glowing pink arrow, which had disintegrated shortly after impact - along with the monster.

Kagome dropped her bow and fell to her knees - not out of exhaustion, but merely because she wanted to sit down. She then noticed the camera crew hidden around them and focused her energy into them, making them explode. No harm was done to the camera crew, but they got the message to leave."

Saiyaman, thinking she really _was _exhausted, rushed to her side in less than a blink of an eye. "Kagome, are you ok?" Gohan asked in his Saiyaman voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine… what's with the close? And what's wrong with your voice, Gohan?" Kagome asked, brushing her bangs from her face.

Gohan waved his hands in front of him "No, no! I'm not Gohan! Who's this Gohan person? Ummm… umm-" Gohan covered his mouth with his hands; he had been so panicked that he forgot to use his Saiyaman voice.

Kagome recapsulize her bow and arrows. Sighing, she said "Do you have a cold? Gohan, what are you trying to do here - and were you just flying?"

Gohan gave up. He tapped his watch, turning back to normal. "How did you know?"

"Your energy." Kagome said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "I sensed it as I was leading the demon away. Even in that silly costume, you're still the same guy. But I don't think you're completely human…" she brought her hand to her chin. Gohan wasn't completely human; his energy was too similar to…

_Stop_. She commanded herself. She had long ago banned herself from saying his name. She imagined if she did it would drive her insane.

"So what about those clothes?"

"You don't know about Saiyaman?" a bead of sweat formed on Gohan's forehead as she returned a blank look. "Well, he's a superhero that fight's crime and stuff… I wear that so people don't recognize me. Say, did you say you sensed my energy? What are you?"

"I'm the Miko no Shikon, otherwise the stuff of legend. Ever heard of the Legend of the Shikon?" Gohan had sat down in front of Kagome to make conversation easier.

"No way! That was you? So Bulma was right…" the last bit confused Kagome.

"Bulma? As in Bulma briefs?" Kagome asked/stated. "As in the richest woman in the world?" she held up her capsulized bow.

"Yeah, she's my godmother. Her and my Father met as kids and were friends ever since. Anyways, she was the one that told me about the Legend of the Shikon last night. I felt you had a different energy that a normal person and asked a few of my friends what you could be."

"You were asking about me behind my back?" Kagome moved in closer as she yelled at Gohan, who had leaned back and was holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"No! No! I just knew you were different.." Gohan let out a sigh of relief as Kagome backed down and folded her arms over her chest and looked away in an all-too-familiar in an all-too-familiar fashion.

"But yeah, I got to travel back in time. Big whoop." Her tone made it clear that she wouldn't say more on the subject. "So, should I just go tell the world that you're a superhero?"

"No! I mean, please don't do that! I only keep it a secret for my family's sake!" Gohan said/yelled.

"Well, I'll keep it a secret." _Maybe,_ Kagome thought as Gohan sighed. "On conditions." Gohan's face tensed. "I want to face off against you. I need to know just how powerful you are. I can tell you're suppressing energy, I just have know idea how much." She gathered her things, got up, and began to walk away. About ten feet away, she paused. "Oh, and you have to teach me how to fly." she made a peace sigh and hopped onto her bike, leaving Gohan in the dust, who just made a nervous laugh and waved. He scratched the back of his neck and flew home in his Saiyaman outfit.

Kagome spotted Saiyaman flying overhead. _That is something I will have to get used to…_ Arriving at her new "Home" - an apartment complex in the middle of the city - she fell down on the couch. She hadn't let Gohan see it - or sense it - but that demon had taken a lot out of her.

She began channel surfing when something caught her eye. It was the 7 o'clock news broadcast, and they were showing footage of Saiyaman hovering over the demon as she battled. The captions read "Satan city's newest hero?" none of the camera's had gotten a good look at her face -it was covered in shadows from her hood- but they had gotten the battle pretty well… along with Saiyaman's priceless reaction. Kagome nearly doubled over I laughter.

When she decided she had seen enough, she turned off the channel and pulled a blanket over her head. A couch was as good a bed as any, right? She welcomed the pull of sleep, but would soon regret it.

Kagome was standing in a darkness. It was all to familiar, this had become her reoccurring nightmare.

"_Kagome!" _a male voice cried out from the darkness. She didn't recognize it. _"Kagome!" _it cried again. She sank to her knees. _No…_ She wasn't going to see him again. She put her hands over her ears, as if it would make a difference. "_Kagooomeee!" _

"_Sit boy!" _She cried. There wasn't even a bang in response, or a yell in pain. "_Sit boy sit boy sit boy!" _nothing _"Sit boy!" _her cries were beginning to fill with pain. "_Sit…" _she barely got out the last words through her sob-filled mouth.

Suddenly, the darkness was filled with a bright light. This was different; this had never happened before. Normally it was Inuyasha's silver hair reflecting off the pink glow of the Shikon no Tama; now it was a bright golden light. Through her tears, the world was a blur to Kagome, but she could see the golden figure moving forward. It knelt down and wiped away her tears, and just as she was about to focus on it's face, She woke up.


	3. Nightmares and Sonic Booms

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA! I OWN INUYASHA AND DBZ! (Not really, I'm just in denial…) HAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHE… HEHE.. Hehe… *sigh***

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the reviews! My birthday was on Sunday (January 29th), so I got to see a lot of distant relatives I normally don't, and then there was snow… *shiver* but wow over 5 reviews in 3 days! (sorry, I'm just really hyper (chocolate and ice-cream = too much energy)) blah blah blah blah blah… wow I should really shut up and get on with the story… .

Chapter 3 - Nightmares, flying and sonic booms Oh My!

Sweat dotted his face and he shot up out of bed and out the window. _nightmares_. Gohan hated them almost as much as he had hated cell. Too bad he just can't kill them like Cell.

Funny, the nightmare had been about that same subject - he had to relive Cell killing his father. It had felt even more real then before, but there was still nothing he could do.

Gohan flew blindly through the crisp night air, letting the thousands of stars on a moonless night light his way. He flew around the world a few times, or just until he was tired enough to attempt sleep again.

_Wearing yourself out won't help you._ Gohan thought, but he was wrong - just as he hit the surface of his bed, he was asleep.

Kagome was awoken again by the sound of a sonic boom. She crawled out of bed and up to the room, bringing along a pair of binoculars, where she settled in a corner surrounded by cement and chain-link fence. About three minutes after she got settled, she could have sworn she felt Gohan's energy, even just for a jiffy*, fly by faster than light could ever dream to go. A few seconds after that, a sonic boom carried her to the other side of the roof, gaining her a few scrapes and bruises from flying objects.

She waited a minute, and after no other booms rang thought the night, scavenged for her binoculars. _It's unusually dark, even for night._ Kagome thought, just before another boom carried her across the roof. She collided with her binoculars mid-air, and landed on her side - more specify shoulder- while protecting her head with her arms.

She felt a warm, sticky sensation, and saw a dark liquid running from her shoulders. She looked around to find the entrance back into the building, but after searching blindly in the dark for five minutes gained her nothing but a waste of time, looked up at the sky in frustration while she clung to her shoulder in attempt to stop the blood.

_There's no moon,_ Kagome's thoughts saddened. _I hope he's ok…_ She had figured the time change between the Feudal Era and present time was about the same date-wise, but the year change was immense, so it would be a new moon in the feudal era too. _He better be ok._

Finally, she found the entrance, hobbled back to her apartment and, grabbing bandages from under the sink, managed to stop the flow of blood. But the pain of the wound was too much, and she was out before she could find the couch.

"Not again!" Kagome screamed. School was in ten minutes and she has somehow managed to get lost on her daily route. "Well, now what…" she was walking just outside of a bank when gunshots rang out. On instinct, she put up an energy barrier incase she they were coming her way -which they were- but it wasn't necessary. Just before the bullets were going to hit her force field, Saiyaman had interfered, catching them in one hand. "You guys never learn," he said. He dropped them to the ground, and dove after the bank robbers. Under a minute later, you had robbers that had tried to robe the same bank a few weeks ago now back in a police car, but now to a bigger security prison.

"Thanks Saiyaman! Those robbers escaped jail a few days ago, and we just couldn't find them." the head of the police said, shaking Saiyaman's hand.

"No problem!" Saiyaman's voice boomed as he struck a few goofy poses and, giving a hearty laugh, began to shoot into the sky.

"Gohan, wait!" Kagome screamed, catching the foot of Saiyaman, who had flown just above her head.

The police looked confused. "Gohan?" they asked. "I could go for some rice about now.**"

"Can you fly me to school? I have something to show you." Kagome said to Saiyaman, who held one index finger over his mouth and making the "shhhhhh" while he waved the other hand in front of him franticly. He quickly nodded, grabbed her hand, and flew towards orange star high.

On top of the roof, Gohan transformed back to normal while his sweat dropped. "What was that for? You nearly blew my cover!" Thank_ god I'm named after food._

Kagome giggled. "Sorry, I forgot. I only sensed your energy. But thanks for saving me."

"By the way, what did you want to show me?" Gohan asked, curiosity obvious in his voice. He really hoped it was food.

"This." Kagome began to pull down her shirt, but stopped when Gohan fell to the floor. "Nani?***" she asked, helping Gohan regain his footing. "I was going to show you my shoulder. It was you making those sonic booms last night, right?" Gohan's sweat dropped again - he hadn't realized he was making sonic booms while he flew. "Well, I went onto the roof to see what it was, but got slammed across the roof by the force and landed on the _Cement-_" she made sure that last word hurt "-on my shoulder. I barely slept last night before that! Stupid nightmares…" her last words were to soft for a human to hear, but Gohan wasn't completely human.

"So you had nightmares too, huh?" Kagome wasn't surprised Gohan had heard her.

"Yeah, but it's normally reoccurring. this time, it was different than normal." She winced at the memory, and Gohan could tell she wasn't going to say more, or even bother asking about his. That was fine - Gohan didn't want to talk about it anyways. They walked silently to class together.

The second they walked into the door together, Kagome was tackled by Saiyaman fan girls and Gohan was abducted by Sharpener.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Some of the girls were asking, while others were shaking her and asking "What was it like to be that close to Saiyaman?" _it's been ten minutes and it's already the news headline! _Kagome thought as she gradually managed to peel the girls off her and crawl to her seat, looking cool as ever. "She's so cool!" the mass of girls squealed.

Kagome gripped her shoulder with enough force to give Naraku a run for his money. One of the girls that had shaken her had griped her shoulder furiously. She was doing her best to hide the pain - teeth clenched, eyes distant, and muscles stiff, it was enough for any trained fighter to notice.

"Hey, are you ok?" Videl leaned over to ask. Erasa was talking to the fan girls, while Sharpener was chatting with Gohan. "Those girls should really get a life."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I just fell and hit my shoulder last night. Without the moon, it's really hard to see at night." Kagome pulled down her sleeve enough to show the bandages wrapped around it. "One of the crazies grabbed it a bit to hard." Kagome paused. Videl had never made a motion to become friends before now. Say, didn't Erasa say Videl's dad was a fighter? Oh, that was it! "You thought I was in a fight, didn't you?"

Videl blushed. In truth, that is what she had though happened, but now that she thought about it, it sounded kind of weird for a girl like Kagome. "Well, yeah. That was just the way I was raised. Sounds kind of weird if you think about it." *sigh*

Kagome giggled. "Not at all. I've had my fair share of battle, but I wouldn't call it Martial Arts."

"Well, what did you use?" Videl asked, leaning her face on her hand.

Kagome sighed. Videl was pushing the envelope. "Well, a bow and arrow, and later on a longbow that was taller than I was - it worked perfectly though. Almost." She quickly covered her mouth with one hand - she hadn't meant for that last word to slip -, and grabbed the pouch hanging around her neck with her other hand. "I missed a really great deer one time." Kagome mumbled through her hand. "Stupid deer."

Videl nodded, looking deceived, and returned to normal - giving Kagome a cold stare while chatting with Erasa. Now there was the Videl Kagome new.

Gohan quickly dodged Sharpener as Kagome was getting attacked by fan girls. Sharpener flew into the wall by the door, sinking to the ground. Helping him up, Gohan asked "What was that for?"

Sharpener's face was flat from impact, so as he tried to return it to normal without letting other people see him - managing to flex his muscles ever chance he got - said/screamed "how did you dodge?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "I've gotten better.****"

"Gohan," Sharpener said, regaining his cool. "I think I know your secret." Gohan's sweat dropped. _just over a week and people know I'm Saiyaman?_

"Really?" he asked, his nervousness clear in his voice, even though he was trying to sound smooth. "What secret is that?"

Sharpener pinned Gohan to the wall. "You secretly dating Kagome, aren't you?"

Authors other notes;

* a _jiffy_ is actually the word for 1/100 of a second

** "Gohan" in Japanese is the word for cooked rice.

*** for those who don't know, "Nani?" means "What?" in Japanese

**** Question of the chapter : what am I referring to? (Hint: TFS)

The people who answer the Chapter Questions correctly will be named in the next chapter (at the end). Sorry about the cliffhanger, but sometimes it can't be helped. I know most people just ignore the next part, but…

Please review!


	4. Update apology!

Gomen… I will not be updating for a LONG while, as you can see. I am just barely able to get this message up without getting caught.. Please don't shoot! I promise to have it out before March 24th!


	5. Colapse

**Disclaimer: Well, what do you think? How would I ever own Inu-chan… Or DBZ… (still in denial)**

Authors note: Well, it's been quite a while now… and gomen, but I won't be able to produce that many chapters from now on… and ^0^ over 15 reviews in just over a week! Sorry about spacing, I'm gonna fix that now, and try to make up for my future misses with an extra-long Chap.! If you didn't like the *** thingies, well then I really don't care. Congrads to the following for getting the reference right:

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume

Lozeger12

School note:

I'm making the classes 9 periods long (46 minute periods) because that's what I have.)

Now onto the story!

Chapter 4 -

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're secretly dating Kagome, aren't you?"

"Wh-what?" Gohan backed away from Sharpener, arms flailing. "I… - We… - it's nothing like that!" Gohan lunged for sharpener, covering his mouth in less than a second.

"How did you get me that quickly?" Sharpener attempted to mumble from under Gohan's grip, so it sounded more like "mow-wid-woo-geet-meh-dat-quikwey?"

"I'm even better at martial arts than dodging." Gohan stated sharply "and me and Kagome are NOT dating." the emphasis on not was enough to give even Piccolo a run for his money. Sharpener nodded in understanding - or was it fear? - before Gohan let him go.

He fell to the ground panting. "Just what the heck are you?" He said facing the floor on his hands an knees as he talked between gasps. "Saiyaman or something?" Gohan knew he was bad at lying, so he was in his seat before Sharpener could look up, arriving just in time to eavesdrop on the end of a tense conversation between Videl and Kagome.

Once over, Kagome turned around with a sigh to talk to Gohan. "You can use a bow and arrow?" Gohan said it before he realized what he had said.

"Weren't you there, baka?" Kagome said "What do you think I killed the demon with? Chi?"

"Well, that's what I would use." Gohan stated innocently, looking up at the sky.

"Say, when do you want my lessons to be? I don't have anything planned, and I can always grab a capsulized jet copter until I can fly by myself." Kagome said just loud enough for Videl (two seats down) to hear. _I must be imagining. _she reassured herself before continuing to gossip about the mysterious hero that appeared last night.

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" Gohan mad a down motion with his hand, trying to quiet the girl. "If people know that people can fly, they'll either want in or tell the paparazzi! Do you _want_ people all over you?" _Unless your Mr. Satan _Gohan kept the last thought to himself, not daring to insult him in front of Videl.

"Well, all I'm going to say is that I feel a bad omen coming." the final bell rang and class began. "I think that it would give us time." Kagome lowered her head, hiding behind her bangs. "I just hope everyone will be ok."

XxXx

It was ninth period, and the Class was relaxed, more worried about getting out of school than the subject being taught. Gohan was, like the rest of the class, relaxed - he had done the subject before even the Cell Games had gone on - and was beginning to doze off.

Kagome, on the other hand, was tense as ever. She, too, had studied the subject in the feudal era. Just as she had (almost) convinced herself that her nerves were on high, she heard a faint crack. Gohan had heard it too. They both shot up, and glanced at one another.

Gohan turned to the teacher. "Mr. Johnson…" he began "when was the last time this school was inspected?"

"Or safety-checked?" Kagome added.

"There's no need!" Mr. Johnson boomed "This school had stood still since I was a boy!" they both knew that had to be over 50 years ago. Mr. Johnson paused. "Why do you ask, children?"

Gohan couldn't seem to find an excuse, so Kagome went straight out. "I just hade feeling that something bad would happen today. It must just be my nerves." Kagome sat down, motioning for Gohan to follow, and leaned over, whispering for only his ear - "Within the next five minutes, this school is going to collapse."

XxXx

_Three minutes and 37 seconds…_ Kagome had been carefully counting down the seconds since her and Gohan's statement. The creeks had been getting louder and longer, and she didn't know how the students couldn't hear it.

_That's four minutes, _Gohan was counting, too. He and Kagome kept exchanging nervous glances, and he could sense Videl was ever-so-tenser. He continued to count. _Four minutes 1 second, 2 seconds, 3 seconds, 4 seconds…_

_56 seconds, 57 seconds, 58 seconds, 59 sec- _Kagome's thoughts were cut off by a new creek, one that had quickly turned into a loud rumble that shook the school. Most of the kids tried to remain balanced in their seat, but Kagome, Gohan, and Videl (along with some of the other martial art's kids in the class) all shot up and began to gather the students near the door while making sure to stay at the back of the pack.

Tiles from the ceiling were falling like rain, and some students were shouting "Earthquake!" Sadly, that just wasn't the case.

Gohan and Kagome (along with some other students) were clearing the last of the rooms, when the building's collapse nearly doubled is speed. Kagome, Gohan and Videl were all on opposite ends of the school (Kagome had cleared the right wing, Gohan the left, and Videl had gotten the top (3rd) floor) when the collapse sped up. Gohan and Kagome had put up energy barriers -easily showing their auras- but Videl had rushed the people she had found hiding under desks and in closets down the stairs before going back to check for any others. That was not a problem for Kagome or Gohan -they had sensed all the energy's needed to be found - but in the process had totally forgotten about Videl.

Kagome and Gohan were now in front of the school, and a teacher was taking role call. Videl was the only student absent. Gohan took note of this, and did a quick energy scan of the school. He managed to find one single faint energy signal on the third floor. He shot straight up, and pushed the medics away (there had been double medics since he had been out later then the rest of the classes), and sprinted inside the school faster than anybody -Kagome included- could see.

Gohan sensed Videl's energy was fading fast, and the school was due to collapse any second now. He found her under rubble in a third-floor room, and flew over to her beaten-up body, picking her up at light-speed before carrying her back down to the paramedics. About half a second after being picked up, Videl opened her eyes for half a second and mumbled a very confused "Gohan?" before diving back into the blanket of darkness.

Gohan had arrived at the paramedics about a minute after he had left. "Videl needs help!" he yelled, gaining the attention of the medics and a few camera crews who arrived at the mention of a collapsing school. Heads and live new cameras turned to see the young warrior suddenly holding the limp daughter of their "world savior" in his hands, many of them frozen in shock. "What are you standing around for? She needs help!" Gohan shouted again. Immediately, the paramedics shot out for Videl, camera crews shot for a) Gohan or b) Videl, and Kagome stood back and watched, raising her right hand to her bottom lip.

_Is Gohan…_ She didn't finish the thought. Why did she care, anyways?

XxXx

Gohan managed to peel away from the Camera crews, who were egging to find about the mysterious boy who saved their 'Saviors' daughter. Note the quotations. He found Kagome sitting about ten feet high in a Cherry tree near the street with her back to the trunk, gazing blankly up at the clouds. "Hey, Kagome." He said, informing her of his presence. "Your really good at judgment." he paused. Her ears had noticeably perked up, but she still hadn't looked at him. "I'm sorry for leaving you back there, I just didn't want anybody to get hurt when I knew I could stop it." Kagome nodded in understanding, and turned to face him, making a motion for him to join her. He jumped easily from over twenty feet away, and was surprised how Kagome didn't even flinch.

"It's ok," she kicked her feet under her, staring at the ground and hiding behind her bangs. "I'm used to being left for other women."

Gohan's expression softened when he noticed how grim Kagome looked. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked with sincere concern.

Kagome touched her hand to the cheek that he couldn't see, and seemed to wipe something off her face. "I'm fine. Do you happen to have a tissue?" Surprise washed over Gohan. When she had brought her hand down, he had caught a sparkle of a tear, mixed with deep red.

"Are you hurt?" he leaned forward. "Here, let me see-"

"Don't." She said. "The memories are more painful than to wound." She jumped off the tree and walked aimlessly into the crowd, leaving a very confused and semi-hurt Gohan up in a tree.

"Hey Gohan!" a voice shouted from below. "How the heck did you get up in that tree?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Ending note: Sorry that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! But I have a 4 day weekend, so I may just get a new chapter up again! (Note the "may"). **

**My mind is a mess! I write outside of fan fiction, so I'm doing that, while trying to figure out what to do with this! UGGG!**

**Also, if you like Shugo Chara and The Hunger Games, I'm thinking (as in probably) doing a fic about a crossover like that. It would be the first one ^o^! anyway sorry for the cliffhanger, and as always…**

**Please review!**


	6. A house and a well

**Disclaimer - the following is a non-profit fan-based Fanfiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release…**

**I don't own Inuyasha Either…**

A/N - well not sure how to throw this from here - it's like I rammed my story head-on into a brick wall - but this will give Kagome and Gohan the extra time to train!

So how many of you ready that disclaimer in TFS-Vegeta's voice?

Chapter 5 - extended vacation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Gohan!" Sharpener shouted from below with Erasa by his side. "How the Heck did you get up in that tree?"

"Ummm… I climbed?" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"How?" Erasa yelled. "You're 20 feet up, and there's no branches below that?"

Gohan's sweat dropped. "Well, I just sorta jumped." Gohan looked away to make sure they couldn't see his face as he half-lied. Jumping and flying weren't the same think, but the get you up.

"…really?" Sharpener said, smug as ever. "Then why don't you jump back down?" Gohan nodded, and jumped the twenty foot distance back down to earth, using his energy to invisibly cushion his fall. Erasa's sweat dropped, and Sharpener fell anime-style to the floor. "How?"

Gohan checked his watch, noting the time was already past 4. "Umm, well, I have to go!" he said, running away at a speed that wouldn't be too suspicious. Gohan quickly blended back into the crowd, trying to blend in on the newest situation.

"Videl, daughter of the champ Hercule Satan, has been injured in an attack on Satan City's own Orange Star High school." the reporter Gohan was listening to said. "She was rushed to Satan City hospital and the status on her injuries are unknown to the public as of now." Many other had similar live Television broadcasts filming in front of the remains of the old school.

Suddenly, a police squad came rushing out of the building, carrying a square device with what looked like an alarm clock strapped to it. Another squad in heavy armor quickly ran up to it snapping wire after wire with scissor-like-tools until the alarm clock turned off. _Couldn't they have just unplugged the clock?_

The news reporter started up again. "it seems there were a a series of bombs set up at the school's weakest points to make it collapse. The placer of these silent bombs is still unknown." this bit of information solved the puzzle for Gohan. _there was a bomb… the silently went off, and the school began to break until it finally collapsed._

Gohan shrugged off the new bit of information, and began to look over the heads in the crowds until he found who he was looking for.

"Hey Kagome!" he said. "follow me." Gohan grabbed her wrist, and took her to the center of the baseball field - one of the few remaining structures that wasn't blocked off. Letting her catch her breath, he began to talk. "I wanted to show you what it's like to fly before you learn for yourself."

"Really?" she panted out. "Well, what was your first time like?"

"Well…" Gohan didn't remember how he learned to fly exactly, but he remembered the first experience when he was 5. "I was thrown at a mountain." Kagome's sweat dropped. Gohan turned around, and made a motion to climb onto his back. She hopped on, and felt like she just jumped onto a pile of bricks. But she had jumped on _his_ back so many times that she was used to it by now. Gohan waited for her to get comfortable, and then took to the air at a moderate speed.

Kagome, meanwhile, was used to the thrill of the wind whipping through her hair, clothes flailing in the wind. "you know," she whispered in Gohan's ear "I've ridden people on land faster than this." _Well, I guess he doesn't _technically _count as fully 'Human.'_

Gohan nodded, and sped up. "Stop." Kagome suddenly said. Gohan had been flying in no specific direction, and now found that they had stopped flying right above a shrine near Tokyo. "Can you.. Take me to the shrine down there?" she pointed to a small building on the shrine property, and Gohan nodded, taking her down.

XxXxXx

_Inside the well house…_

XxXxXx

Gohan was confused. He knew Kagome had come from Tokyo, but she had never been really clear about her past, besides the part that she was the 'Shikon no Miko' (Miko of the Shikon).

Kagome stood frozen over the well, clutching the rim like she would die if she let go. How is it that randomly, Gohan had soared towards Tokyo, and straight towards her house? Was this another cruel twist of fate the Shikon was playing on her? She wasn't sure. Kagome dropped to her knees, and began to pray that her family was ok.

Meanwhile, a _very_ confused Gohan tried to ponder what was going on. One seconds, Kagome had been drop-dead still over some creepy and seemingly bottomless well that was emitting a _very_ strange power, and the next she had struck a praying position while crying. _I will never understand girls…_ Gohan thought _but I can try. _**(A/N if you can, start playing the song "to loves end" right around this scene. it's from movie 2, and it just makes the mood.)**

Gohan kneeled next to Kagome, and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot straight up, tears flying down her cheeks as they locked eyes. "if you want," Gohan said softly "we can go home now." Kagome looked hurt. Gohan had meant _his _home, like training, or her new home, but this seemed to make it worse.

"there's a problem there," she said, shoulders bouncing up and down with each sharp intake of breath. "I," she hid behind her bangs "I already am." tears poured steadily now. "so close, but yet so far." Kagome placed a hand on the well. "500 years far…" Gohan's expression softened. Was this well what allowed her to get to the feudal era?

Suddenly, Kagome's hand on the well fell limply to her side, and she got up very slowly. "Please, Gohan, take me home." her knees buckled, and she began to fall to the ground. Gohan, of course, caught her half way there, and noticed her eyes were shut. He noted how peaceful she looked.

Gohan carried her bridal-style to his house so they could get a head start on the training tomorrow, and made sure not to let his mother see her when he set her down on his bed.

"Welcome home."

XxXx

Kagome's head hurt. That's all she could process as she laid in bed. Slowly, her memories of the previous day returned to her, and her face lit up a huge cherry red. The last thing she remembered was visiting the well house with Gohan after he showed her what flying was like. It was almost like riding on _his _back all those years ago, if you know what she means.

Kagome hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she could feel the warm afternoon sunlight seeping in through a nearby window… but her apartment didn't have any windows! Her eyes shot open - no wonder she felt so out of place! She was in an unfamiliar house, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed! She bolted out of bed, which she found to be a mistake. The room began to swirl, and she dropped to the floor on her knees. Footsteps shot up the stairs, and the door slammed open. "Kagome!" a male voice shouted from the doorway, before quickly rushing to her side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, and looked up. Now that her vision was clear, she could see the voice belonged to Gohan. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry, your only at my house." Gohan smiled "we were at a well house at some shrine you said to stop at, then you randomly passed out." she didn't respond, so he continued "you kept looking at some well like it was killing you."

"Gohan," Kagome lowered her head, and the boy immediately shut up. "Don't ever talk about that stupid old well again." suddenly she shot up, cheerful and bright as ever. "Ok? So why don't you give me a tour? If I'm going to train her for a while, I need to know where I'm at!" Kagome gave Gohan a wink, and began to head down the stairs without him, for Gohan was frozen in… confusion? He shot up and began to race after her, grabbing her halfway down the stairs.

"But…" he began, and she turned to look at him with a blank expression. "My mom doesn't know you're here."

Kagome smiled playfully. "Not for long!" she said, and managed to get free of Gohan's grip before running down the stairs. _Man, that girl is strong…_

Before Gohan could race downstairs, a black-and-orange figure tackled him to the ground. "Hey, Gohan!" Goten said, spirits high. "Who's the girl you brought home?" although he said a question, it was more of an "!" statement.

"Girl?" Gohan asked, trying to deny the obvious.

"Yeah!" Goten said. "Didn't you remember we shared a room?" Gohan's sweat dropped.

Suddenly, a scream broke through the house. "Well, now mom knows, too." Gohan pushed his brother off him, and hobbled down the stairs. When he arrived, the scene was certainly _not _what he was expecting to find.

"Finally!" Chi-Chi squealed. "Another girl within a hundred miles of home!" Chi-Chi was hugging Kagome, who looked embarrassed and rather uncomfortable. She looked to Gohan with a pleading face, and mouthed _help me!_

Gohan sighed. "Mom," he said. Chi-Chi stopped dead in her tracks, let go of Kagome, and turned to face her son. "I brought Kagome home with me last night. She found out that I was Saiyaman, so I promised her I would teach her how to fly."

This time, it was Chi-Chi who's sweat dropped. "So basically," she began and her vein began to pop (A/N for those of you who don't know yet, 'Sweat drop' is the drop sign on an anime person's forehead, and a 'vein popping' is the red X' ) "You completely lied to me last night, and are trying to get out of school to hang out with a girl?"

"Well, the part about school wasn't a lie…" Gohan began. _Think, Gohan, Think! How do you get out of this…_ "So, how about breakfast? I'm Starving!"

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up, as if forgetting all about her son suddenly inviting a girl over without his mother's permission. "Well, comparing how much you guys eat, I suppose making enough for one more _normal_ person shouldn't be that hard." Chi-Chi waved her hand as she talked, and had already begun to cook before she started talking. "it should be ready in about an hour, so why don't you two lovebirds go find a good place to train."

Kagome and Gohan's sweat dropped. "Lovebirds?" the said in unison.

"Well, you two _did_ sleep together last night, did you not?" Kagome's eyes widened. She was out like a light, and Gohan had been up before her. She turned to Gohan, flames in her eyes.

"You…" she began, and a dark aura swept around her "Slept. With. ME?" Gohan waved his hands in front of him defensively, while Kagome looked ready to snap. Suddenly, the silent battle was interrupted by a sigh from Chichi.

"Gohan," she said with a dreamy look "I approve." she then sighed again, and walked towards the Kitchen to continue cooking.

This time, both Kagome and Gohan's sweat dropped. "well, I think we should head outside." Gohan said in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "I think I know just the place for flying lessons."

"Flying lessons?" Goten said from the stairs. "Can I join?" he grabbed onto Gohan's pant leg, giving puppy-dog-eyes to his older brother, who eventually gave in.

"Sure, squirt" Gohan said, and messed up Goten's hair.

"Yay!" Goten yelled "I don't have to use Nimbus anymore!"

Kagome tilted her head to the side like a puppy. "What's nimbus?" she asked curiously.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…" he started to say, but grabbed her hand and pulled her outside instead. "I guess it would be easier to show you." Gohan cupped his hands over his mouth before yelling "NIMBUS!"

A yellow cloud appeared just over the horizon, and stopped right at the trio. "Nimbus is a cloud? Well I guess that makes sense." Kagome said, patting the yellow cloud. "Personally, I would have named it Cumulous."

Gohan laughed. "Well, if can you stand on it…" he would have said more, but Kagome was already on top of the cloud, jumping like it was a trampoline.

"It's so fluffy!" she squealed. "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!*" Gohan gave a half-hearted laugh. She really was cute…

'So, nimbus is a flying cloud…" he started to talk again, but was (again) interrupted by Kagome.

"So what's the catch?" she asked, a mischievous grin played on her lips.

"Well, you can only stand on it if you're pure of heart. We rode on this before we could fly."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me and my dad. Goten still can't fly yet, and my mom just doesn't want to learn."

"Oh, ok. Speaking of, where is your dad? I haven't seen him yet." She said, looking around.

Gohan paled. "Did I tell you already? He died when I was 11."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry." she said quickly, bowing repeatedly.

Gohan look down. "It's ok. Unlike me, it wasn't your fault." He looked grim to Kagome, but continued anyways. "Do you remember those strange fighters at the Cell games seven years ago?"

Kagome, who was sitting Indian-style on Nimbus, slammed her hands down. "That boy was you?"

"Yeah. If you can sense energy, you should know that mine isn't exactly… _human._" She nodded in understanding, so Gohan continued. "Nor is Goten's. That's because our father was one of the last Sayans, an alien race of half-monkey-half-human warriors. It's because of that Gene that I can go blond, a term we call a 'Super Sayan.'" Gohan placed his hands on his hips. "Not to brag, but this transformation increases your strength 100 fold."

Kagome looked bored- she was twirling her hair with her finger. "That's nothing out of the usual for me."

"Not impressed?"

"I met a man who could turn from a half-demon to a full demon to a regular human over the course of two nights and an epic battle, a perverted monk with a black hole in his hand, a fox demon who was practically my adopted child, and a girl who had to fight to the death with her own brother on multiple occasions, and you think this is something new to me?"

Gohan sighed. "Well, Bulma didn't tell me that… well, if nimbus will just follow me, you can ride along until we reach where I wanted to teach you." he flew up into the air, and waved a hand to signal Nimbus to follow him. From there, they headed towards the mountain range to the east.

XxXx

"Ohmigosh! OhmigoshOhmigoshOhmigosh!" Kagome squealed. "This is PERFECT! Paradise at last!" Gohan nodded, and sat down in the sand. How do you describe paradise… well it looked a little something like this.

Gohan had flown them until they arrived at a lake located between several mountains, also several hundred feet higher than his house was (sea level wise). On the North side of the lake, a 20-foot waterfall flowed into the crystal blue lake, which was naturally in the shape of a perfect circle. On the Southeast and Southwest sides of the lake, two more larger waterfalls flowed down a rather large cliff, landing in a lake before flowing into the horizon in the form of a river. A white sand beach surrounded the lake, and the beach was bordered by cherry blossoms that seemed to always be in full bloom. The best (or rather, most convent) part was that the lake itself was a giant hot spring. This was, in a word, the Son family's own private paradise.

"The best part is," Gohan said "That only my family knows about it."

Kagome turned on him. "That's not true. I know about it now!" _and once I know how to fly, I'll come here every day! _Kagome thought devilishly.

"True. I thought this would be a good, quite place to start you on flying." Gohan stated. He thought for a minute, then said. "So, how well can you use Chi?"

"Pretty well, I guess." she looked around, and there seemed to be a bolder out of place. She shot a beam of pure pinkish light at the bolder, and it disintegrated on impact. To her surprise, a little boy was hiding behind it, and must of thought he still was.

"Goten!" Gohan yelled. "What were you doing back there?"

Goten frowned, and looked down at his feet, of which one was making circles in the dirt. "Well, I sorta clung to the bottom of nimbus and followed you guys here cuz I really wanted to sorta learn how to fly…" he looked up with puppy dog eyes and said an innocent "Please big brother?"

Gohan sighed in defeat. "Sure, since I don't have to teach you Ki, and Kagome looks like she's mastered it." Gohan clapped his hands together. "So let's begin."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*Question - who knows what I was quoting? **(Hint: yellow Jelly bean)**

Well, I tried to make this longer, to make up for the missing updates. I discovered that weekly updates are as impossible as normal humans flying. (Notice the "Normal" in there) Well I left for Vay-Kay on the 24th, and my mom barged in on me writing, demanding I double-check everything, so I couldn't finish this chapter in time. Gomen Gomen Gomen!

As always, please review!


End file.
